The Death Before Life
by Terrence Johnny Stanford
Summary: Little boy Kane. Who lost everything to the rebels at a tender young age. Will not allow those Rebels to push him around any longer Prequel to Life Starts Now
1. Chapter 1

**Bumpbadump. Welcome to the prequel to Life Starts now where I expand more on what happened in Kane's life before his story in Life Starts Now. And yes. That means less flashbacks for Life Starts Now **

**One thing. Some of Kane's backstory is explained in the first three chapters of Life Starts Now. And I don't want to rewrite the events in a lazy way. **

**And I'm too lazy to rewrite everything :/ so I'll just leave it to you whether you want to read this or Life Starts Now first**

**Not only that. Things will start slowly. Because I can't tell an entire story from a kid to being a deathtrooper in one or two chapters. Whether you think it's a bad thing or not I don't care. **

**A warning. Though. Some things might be inconsistent to Life Starts Now. And to the Star Wars Canon. **

**Now then. I can't keep you waiting now can I?**

**And rated M cuz why not? **

**P.S. this is also a slight crossover with Final Space. Any of you who've seem the show should recognize some things**

**Chapter 1: From the Ashes**

_**Probably about 11-12 years before Life Starts Now**_

**Age:10-11**

**Height: 4'7**

Kane ….. a name that haunts a small child as It is the real link between him and his life…. He never could remember his life before a truly fateful day

_**First person dreamscape**_

_I walked through a town I once knew. Everything seemed normal enough. Though I couldn't remember why I was wandering alone. But I was. Wearing my favorite jacket and gloves. To which I loved the winter season. It's just something about the snow I really liked_

_Not only that. It was like this all year long. I couldn't imagine a day without it_

_I look around to see all the business shops, weird old statues, and a few people walking around on a somewhat snowy day…. I adjust my black scarf as I looked at one kid probably younger than I am being chased by another kid with snowballs_

_I thought it might be a wholesome sight. But I thought nothing of it. Or ever will_

"_Hey kid" said a man I believe I recognize. I turn around to see an average looking man an entire foot taller than me at 5'7 holding a log in his arm "Wandering the town alone again?"_

_I couldn't resist a smile as I look up at him. This in turn gets him to slightly grin_

"_Well next time. Wear a hat" said the man ruffling my black hair. When he stopped I adjusted my scarf to cover my face up to my eyes. "Heh. I find it amazing how your eyes are still blue. Tell your father I said 'hey'. Ok?" _

"_You got it Norman" I said out of instinct. I remember that the man now named Norman is someone who knew my father. He then ruffles my hair one last time before continuing to make his way_

_After watching him leave I see at the corner of my eye. And I see a shop. I ran as fast as I could yo see what they were selling. And boy I loved the sight of it _

_Badass looking knives. Ranging from many cool designs. I imagine myself having one and looking super cool with it. But it's definitely something I knew I'll have to wait for_

_I then began to walk around the town further until I see a circle with two letters that had two footprints in it. I will never understand what that was supposed to be. Nor will I ever care_

_I continued to walk around as I watched moving vehicles and busy streets. But then. As I walked. I see a strange looking rectangular thing on the wall_

_I took a look at it and wondered what it could be. Is it some sort of present for someone? Hell. Whoever put it there has a weird way of giving gifts_

_I thought nothing of it as I continued to walk around the town greeted by whoever happened to see me_

_But then. I felt like I should head back home. I was just about to do that until_

_***Blam***_

_A man in my vision suddenly had a hold in his chest as he collapsed as everyone nearby looked at him for a brief moment stunned before many started to run while others tried to look for where he shot came from and ran_

_I didn't know what to do. But I then began to ran the direction where I believed my house was. And sd I ran. Some of the building started to explode. At first I didn't know how until I saw one particular place blew up_

_It was where I saw the rectangle shaped thing on the wall. It then began to click my mind as I realized what I saw was a bomb. Someone planted bombs in around town!_

_I felt the urge to get home even faster as I then ran as fast as I could. But as I ran. I watched as my hometown started to burn down_

_All so suddenly. All so quickly without any warning. I never thought anyone could be this evil. _

_But as I ran. I could hear blasterfire, loud voices, and fire. As I ran as I see fellow citizens of the empire duck for cover while other are shooting people I don't recognize_

_It wasn't hard for me to put two and two together as I could only wish the best for the empire citizens. I ran as fast as I could before. I could hear lots of panic as I continued running. Then. I heard one particular voice I recognized_

_I look towards the direction. If the familiar voice. I ran towards it and to my surprise I see Norman with his hand on his lower torso while his other was holding a blaster pistol_

"_Norman!" I shouted running towards him_

"_Kid. Listen to me *Pant* there are snipers where you were running. You could've gotten yourself killed…. But you didn't." said Norman as I helped him up. I put my head down in shame as he puts his hand on me making me face towards him "But. Run through the right spots. They shouldn't be able to see you. And don't even think about running back"_

"_but what about you?" I said as he points towards the narrow ridges between buildings_

"_I have this. I'll be fine." Said Norman as I reluctantly ran where he told me too_

_As I made my way through. I could hear a voice I don't recognize… but I already didn't like the sound of it so far_

"_This attack is successful so far. When should we expect their reinforcements?" said one voice_

"_We need to gather many of the supplies we need before retreating" said another_

_I couldn't think of anything to do besides making my way through the damn spaces. And once I reached the end of it passing each crate. And hoping I was too quiet or everything was too loud for any of those Invaders to hear me_

_When I reached the end. I was at a street I recognized and I could mage my way home to. As I followed my usual path I could see bodies of both the people he knew and the invaders laying around…. Dead_

_I tried to hold in a hurl as I kept telling myself that reaching home was more important. Even if there is a gross amount of blood littering the streets and snow_

_I continued running while occasionally being seen by other survivors that look at me in curiosity. I see… I see another man I recognize as he sees me. He then yells out a name that I recognized as he gestures for me to go inside the house_

_The name sounded like…. "Kane"… I immediately run in and I hug woman who hold me tightly. The man then calls out to the woman telling her to get out of the house a d that there is more coming as the woman told him she won't leave without him. Then they proceeded to argued for a few moments before all three of us_

"_Get our out of here!" said the man grabbing a blaster and pointing it at the door_

"_But what about you?" said the woman_

"_GO." Said the man as tears go down the woman's eyes before she takes my hand and we both run through the back door_

_I look back to see flashing red lights. I could only wonder if the man survived or not…._

_Me and the woman ran towards an unknown area as I look up and see Empire ships starting to land. It gave me somewhat of a sense of hope. Though normally I would have preferred that they came sooner. But I'm just glad they came at all_

_More and more buildings start to fall apart but me and the woman continued running. But then. A large piece of debris was just about to land on me. My eyes widened with fear seeing how this could be my end_

_The woman pushed me out of the way as the majority of it hit her instead of me while a piece a slight piece guys me on the head. Luckily it wasn't that hard. As some blood started to drop from my forehead to my chin_

_I look at the woman as she looks at me with devastated eyes with tears rapidly streaming down her face_

"_I'm sorry. But you'll have to leave me here… I will only slow you down" She said_

"_No I don't want to leave you!" I said in response_

"_Your going to have too!... I'm so sorry my baby boy" said the woman as I recognize there are rebel footsteps approaching,_

_I quickly hide in a broken building. I quickly his under a bed as I drop my scarf. I was just about to reach out for it until I heard "I heard some footsteps I'm here!" which made me immediately retract my hand_

_I was worried that the invaders will look for me so as quietly as o could I crawled and hid behind some nearby rubble_

_My heart never had beated faster than it ever did. I was so scared out of fear I couldn't let out a peep even if I wanted too_

_I felt too scared to even moved as the invader's footsteps continued to get closer and closer. Until suddenly…._

_***Blam***_

_He could hear the invader fall down dead. I took a small peak at what happened. Then the person who killed the invader points his gun at me for a moment. Before lowering it realizing I was only an empire kid_

"_**Come out. I shall take you to safety"**__ said a very distorted-ish voice. I fully come out to see….._

_It is the coolest thing I have ever seen. He looked like a very tall and scarier version of a shadowtrooper, I didn't know what to say as I took his hand. I then pick up my scarf and put it back on_

_He leads me outside where with no effort at all he shoots down every revel he saw. I have never seen this kind of accuracy before_

_He continued to lead me to this place where I saw lots of Stormtroopers making strategies, or being medics while there was an officer who appeared to be in charge_

"_**Run to him" **__said the very tall soldier_

"_But wait .. who are you? What are you?" I asked_

"…_**."**__ Said the very tall soldier __**"I'm a Death trooper"**_

_I look at him curiously. Having never heard that kind of soldier…. A deathtrooper_

_The Deathtrooper then leads me through more broken rubble as he made sure to keep us both out of sight of the large groups of Invaders walking around_

_I still felt scared but yet I feel a slight comfort that he is here. I looked at the destruction of my hometown as I continued to followed him. After a day like this. I could never be the same. _

_We both eventually find a small broken apartment building with a rebel officer and many Stormtroopers making calls and reports on what happened. I couldn't help myself as I run ahead towards the officer and clinging onto him tightly. I feel like ice finally reached safety_

"_A child?" said the officer looking down at me before looking at the Deathtrooper_

_My vision then starts to blur…._

_**First Person dreamscape end**_

_**Dream vision**_

"_**Lets name him…. Kane. Yes. Kane. I really like that name" said a feminine voice as the small child sees familiar shadows of a man and a woman**_

"_**Kane… you called me… Kane… is that my name?" said the small child reaching his hand out for the shadows he couldn't reach.**_

_**He watched the shadows star to disappear as he could clearly see who exactly they were….. the man and woman from before. It then clicks his mind….**_

_**They are his parents. They then turn around to walk towards a light**_

"_**wait… don't leave me… Mom! Dad! Don't leave me all alone!" said the small child as he realized that they aren't coming back as they disappeared into the light**_

_**Dream vision end**_

**Play Ghost Giant – By the Lake**

The small child when his world came down upon him. But however it's because of that day. He wanted to fight back. Apparently he felt alone after that one day. Constant fire and pain. For the short time it happened it felt like it will never end. And the pain still feels fresh. Even if it has been nearly a week

"!" said the small child waking up on a chair with heavy breathing. In a room alone with nothing bud a bed, a window, and a stool as he hears a door open behind him

"Dearie? Is something wrong?" said an old lady looking very worried as an old man with a cane followed after her. They both see the boy's breathing start to stop as his eyes start get teary as he runs into the old lady wrapping his arms around her

"Good golly you cause a ruckus" said the old man

"Its ok little one… I know what happened about a week ago still hurts. But you have to remember. Everything will have a silver lining" said the old lady

"…" said the small child. Continuing to hold onto the old lady as she embraces him in an attempt to comfort him

"There there. Kiddo. I know you are hurting. We want to help you the best we can" said the old man as he caresses the small child's head. When they stopped the old man leaves the room while the lady puts a glass of water on the little desk

The boy then began to sit onto a stool and tried to get his mind off the very event that has put him in this situation. Because of this he couldn't think of anything but it. He couldn't stop thinking about the merciless rebels that did so much damage

They didn't show a hint of mercy when they sniped an innocent man in the boy's vision. They didn't hesitate to make everything explode. Ruining many things that have been built. But the worst being….. them taking away his parents….

His mind was clouded with so much grief he couldn't think of anything positive. This feeling of dread continued to plague him as he continued to sit alone with a few years streaming down both of his eyes. He then gets up and looks out the small window

He could still see all the damage made by the rebels. The fire may have been put out. But the damage is still there. In what was once a normal town turned into what resembled a warzone. He even sees a squad of Stormtroopers marching around

Without them. Who knows how much more damage those rebel scum could have done? He then sits back on the stool and continues to weep. Eventually. He drinks the glass of water before attempting to keep himself from crying

**Meanwhile**

"Richard. What are we going to do? The boy lost everything" said the old lady

"I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do other than watch him for time being Margaret" said the old man now named Richard as he lights candle putting it on a table

"I know that. But surely there's got to be something we can do" said the old lady now named Margaret taking a seat on a chair

"Well… I can't think of anything….. maybe... You'd think he'd want to see those Stormtroopers again? Or…. Join them?" said Richard sitting on another chair looking at a very old picture of his younger self in stormtrooper armor

"Are you really going to do that to the boy?" said Margaret worried that Richard may force him to join the Empire army

"No. I will leave that choice up to him." Said Richard putting the picture down. "But should we really think about it at a time like this?"

"…" said Margaret

**The next morning**

The boy wakes up with a slight headache. He still is feeling down about what had happened not long ago. He knew it was something he could never have stopped. He takes his scarf and holds onto it. He still couldn't think what to do

He looks out the window to see lots of Stormtroopers patrolling what's left of his town. He didn't want to imagine what could have happened if they hadn't came when they did. He then gets an idea and starts to put on his jacket and scarf, and grabbing a box before running out of the room and past Richard and Margaret

"Where are you going?" said Margaret raising an eyebrow at why the boy suddenly is going out. And with a box no less, while Richard reads a newspaper

"I want to check a few things" said the boy as he opens the door and leaves

"Aren't you going to stop him?" said Margaret worried

"Nah. I don't think he will cause too much trouble" said Richard believing that nothing bad will happen to the boy since there are stormtrooper squads everywhere. If he and Margaret are unable to do it. Then surely the stormtroopers will

**To the boy**

The boy walks through the streets he once knew. Seeing alit of wrecked vehicles. Small fires here and there. Many wrecked businesses and shops. He thought it was very much a shame to see if all go to waste. The only bright side to him was that there was no more further destruction and dead bodies

It will forever be something he cannot unsee. Even he wants to

He looked at the store with the knives. He notices that the windows have been smashed. And pretty much everything stolen. He shakes his head and walks down further. He walks the oath where he knew his house is

He continued to walking through the ruined town earning the curious stares of survivors and Stormtroopers that happened to see him pass by

"Pfft. Kid looters" thought a Stormtrooper watching the boy make his way through a mountain of rubble. Before crawling under a car

The boy then sees his house not that far away. But it looks likes it's been through hell. As he notices the door has been broken down. And lots of holes. The boy ran further towards it and entered through the broken hallway

All the pictures that used to be on the wall. Are now either broken on the floor. Or simply just missing. The boy then picks up a broken portrait off the floor. It's family picture that had been taken nearly a year ago

He simply stares at it for a good 5 minutes just thinking about his parents at the time compared to how they probably feel now… his ye starts to shed a tear as he carefully removes the photo from the casing. He then walks into his room

It's been completely ransacked. He then begins to attempt to find what maybe left besides shredders pillow, broken bed and broken shelves. Pretty much everything is fine

He looks under his bed to find nothing but a small supply of blue flame candles. And a pocket knife. He then takes them both. He then goes into his parents room. It looked pretty ransacked as well

He then began to search through everything. But only could find a somewhat cheap looking necklace that belonged to his mother. And found many vinyl records owned by his father. He then began to dig through them

Only to find. That pretty much all except one, is all broken. He then takes the only intact vinyl record and starts to search everywhere else in the house. As he continued to search for his family's belongings. He heard a few scary footsteps start to enter the house

In fact. He heard the footsteps right when he was about to check the place he knew might have his father's cigars

"Alright who's there!?" said a scary voice… but it sounded familiar. Way too familiar for the joy to be scared of. He then grabs the few items and runs over to the source of the voice "You better come out now!"

The boy then runs to see who the voice belonged to. It made him happy

"NORMAN!" Said the boy running towards the voice who turned out to be Norman

"Kid?!-oof!" said Norman as he gets hugged by the boy "Careful there. I could've shot ya" in a monotone voice

"…." Said the boy burying his face in Norman's jacket as Norman Pat's his back

"*Sigh* I'm glad your ok kid…" said Norman "But what are you doing here?"

"…..taking what left" said the boy with a muffled voice before letting go of Norman before going over to pick up the things he found

"….you need a box?" said Norman making the boy make a slight smile in response. After a few moments Norman brought in a box and the boy put the few items he found. Norman felt a bit bad for the boy since he basically had very little left

The boy then walked over to the place where he believed kept his father's cigars. He made sure to do it when Norman wasn't watching he opened it to see a little box. He opens it to see that there was only a few left

He then puts them into the box of items he had and made sure to put then in areas where they aren't visible

"You got everything?" said Norman as the boy stares longingly at the box before picking it up and nodding to Norman. "You want me to walk you back?"

"N..no…. I'm good" said the boy as he gets the box and leaves his now broken home. And proceeded to walk back to the place he is currently staying in. He only felt a slight bit better that he is able to recover something at least. But that won't be ever enough compare to what he has lost

He walked through his hometown to see the streets are still a mess. He watched as there are still bloodstains in the snow. And a couple of survivors putting their hands by a fire just to keep warm. They didn't even bother to look at their surroundings. Just at the fire to provides them warmth

The boy could only wonder what they have lost to reduce them to this state. But he is sure that the Empire will fix this one way or another. That's what he's always known. The Empire can and will fix anything

After all. He could see imperial ships landing with building equipment being loaded out. The boy then gets further and further to the old couple's home as his mind is starting to cloud itself with grief. He still felt very crushed after all that's happened

"Just who could have done this?" thought the boy as he could only imagine how little those Invaders truly cares about his home and his people

He enters the home and sees Richard taking some medication pills while Margaret makes sure he doesn't overdose.

"Huh?-Marggy. The whippersnapper is back" said Richard slowly getting up and putting pressure on his back making a slight 'crack' sound to put his back into place. He couldn't care less about the box the boy was

Margaret wanted to ask about the box but couldn't bring herself to ask about it as the boy proceeded to walk to the room he was staying in. He made sure to close the door

He puts the box on the floor and opened it to see it's contents. He pulls out the cheap looking necklace to which was in the shape of a silver sword

He then gets a flash of his mother getting bombarded with rubble and met her end. He then clenches the necklace despite it being a bit pointy. He takes a good look at it before ramming his fist at the wall accidentally leaving a dent

Then the boy continued to stay in that position as tears flowed from his eyes. This was all he had left of his mother now. He then reaches with his other hand in the box and pulls out one of the cigars that is inside

Then he gets a flash of the last few moments of his father as he left the house with his mother where all he see is flashes of red through the window...

He then clenches the cigar in his hand as he continues to weep. His father of what he could remember loved to smoke his cigars….. he knew that they are bad for anyone. But at least they won't take lives including his father's as those invaders as fast as they were

He starts to wonder if he should smoke it for his father because for every cigar box he got he was sure to finish it one way or another

He drops to his hands and this tragedy continued to break him further and further. But then. Most of those Invaders had a symbol on them. That they wore like a badge. It's something he doesn't know…. But now…

It's definitely something he wants to find out

**The next day**

The boy wakes up once again. And there are some knocking on the outside door. He also realized he is still wearing his jacket and scarf

"Huh? Who are you?" said Richard at an unknown visitor accompanied by two Stormtroopers

"My name is Officer Collins" said the visitor now named Officer Collins as the boy peek around the corner to see and hear them

"What I your business here?" said Richard as Margaret comes to his side

"I've become there is a child here. We've only come to borrow him for a day" said Officer Collins "We promise we'll bring him back"

"Uh huh. And why would you want to see the child?" said Margaret a but suspicious of what's going on

"We come for mostly therapy work and tests" said Officer Collins as Richard scratches his chin and Margaret could instantly tell what Richard's answer is

"Richard are you sure you want to do this to Kane? He's been through so much" said Margaret…..

That name… Kane…. It appeared again… he would be able to perfectly remember . If his mind hadn't been so mentally torn

"Yes. This may be able to help him. Let me tell you my parents mad the same decision with me back in the day. And look how I turned out." said Richard as he was walking towards the boy… "There you are"

"…Wh-What are they here for?" said the boy in a slightly muffled voice curious to what will happen

"These people can help you boy. I suggest you take up their offer" said Richard gesturing to Officer Collins and the stormtroopers

"A-Are you sure?" said the boy as Richard nods to him in response. Before looking at Margaret

"Your decision. Not mine" said Margaret as the boy then walks up to Officer Collins. He then bends down to his level and puts on a smile

"Hey there. What is your name?" said Officer Collins

"I-Its….. Kane" said the boy aka Kane very shyly

"You don't have to worry Kane. We've only come to help" said Officer Collins in a comforting tone "How would you like to come with us?" holding out his hand

"….." said Kane as he thinks for a moment before nodding in response before taking Officer Collins's hand as he then gets up. There was an imperial bus right outside. And the backdoor suddenly opens and the four of them proceeded to enter it

"Feel free to sit wherever. We shall get to our destination shortly" said one of the two stormtroopers to Kane he looks that there are also about 16 other kids his age and older as Officer Collins goes to the driver's and proceeds to turn on the ignition

Kane sits down and wears his scarf tighter. As Collins continued to drive. A boy with brown while wearing a beanie went up and sat next to him. If Kane had to guess. The beanie boy looked about years old with brown hair. While also wearing a gray beanie. Though what Kane thought was strange way why there is a big bandage on his cheek

"Hi" said the beanie boy "I'm Stan" holding out his hand out to Kane. He only stared at his hand for a moment before taking it for a handshake "What's your name?"

"…..Kane" said Kane in a very muffled voice. Luckily Stan was able to hear it good enough to hear him

"So you live in this town as well?" said Stan as Kane nods in response

"….I know. A real bummer. And frankly I lived hear too. It's so sad to see this all crashing down" said Stan

"…." Said Kane looking down on the floor

"But you don't have to worry. Those assholes who did this will get what's coming to them" said Stan

"?" said Kane

"I know. I'm sure those are the rebels again. It certainly not the first time they've something like this" said Stan

"…. Rebels?" said Kane to which again Stan is able to hear despite Kane's muffled voice

"Yeah. From the rebel alliance. I heard they cause many tragedies like these. And frankly. There isn't much people other than ourselves to stop them" said Stan as he notices that Kane is clenching his fist. Stan then gets an idea and dug into his pocket "here" handing Kane a black stress ball

"…." Said Kane looking at the stressball curiously

"You might need it more than me" said Stan "If you need to squeeze something. Squeeze that ball" After saying it. Kane clenched the ball

"So this…. 'Rebel Alliance' did this to my home…" thought Kane as he feels like a fuse just started to burn inside him. He certainly isn't happy about what they have done

"Kane. I take it that you…. Let's day….. family?" said Stan as he could instantly tell how Kane is feeling

"!" said Kane "H-How?.."

"Believe me. I know those eyes you possess. Your just like me. Because I pretty much lost everything and everyone I held dear to those fucking jerkoffs." Said Stan looking a bit down "But now. I got pretty much nothing to lose anymore"

"…." Said Kane as he thinks about what Stan has just said. In fact. Stan might have lost a lot more than he has. But yet he is able to speak so casually to someone he never met. It makes him wonder why and how he is able to do it

"..You really don't speak much did ya?" said Stan

"…." Said Kane

"I take that as a yes" said Stan as he could clearly tell Kane might he to sad to say much at all

Then the vehicle comes to a stop

"Alright kids we have arrived. Please exit through the back door" said Officer Collins as the back of the vehicles begins to open everyone but Stan and Kane gets out.

"You nervous?" said Stan as Kane shrugs his shoulders in response as Stan leads him out of the van. They both saw what appears to be a building full of officers and Stormtroopers "Just what is this place?"

Officer Collins walks up to the two of them

"Boys. Please come. The doctors and tests are waiting" said Officer Collins as Stan and Kane follow him to catch up with the others. Kane and Stan saw kids going in and out of a certain room

"Holy shit dude. Did you really have to make it… spooky-ish?" said Stan as Kane nods in agreement

"God damn it" thought Officer Collins as he then gets an idea when he sees a robot rolling by

"Uuh…. Droid. Get them ready" said Officer Collins on a random Droid as it then stops in it's tracks upon hearing him

"Yes sir" said the robot as it then looks around "Who is 'them'?"

"Those two kids there" said Officer Collins pointing to Stan and Kane

"Oooh. I'm sorry. But I'll get it done" said the Droid rolls towards the two of them and examines them "I really like your hat" as the Droid reaches out it's hand towards Stan with it's two fingered hands before Stan takes a few steps back "Uh.. fine. But don't worry I won't hurt you both"

Kane and Stan proceeded to follow the robot as it rolls down a hallway as some kids were walking the other way

"Hey kid how'd it go?" said Stan to one of the passing kids who stops for a moment

"Just questions and scans" said a random kid before proceeding to continue his way.

"See. It's not gonna be all that bad-oh shit" said Stan before the Droid grabs both his and Kane's hand as it drags the two of them to the room

"Hello boys" said an unknown doctor looking at the two of them before looking at Stan. "You there. Go sit down as I will get to you in a little bit" as Stan does what he as told as Kane felt slightly nervous to how these questions and 'scanners' will be

"Don't worry bro. I'm right behind ya" said Stan briefly taking off his beanie to scratch his head before putting it back on

"Ok kid what is your name?" said the doctor

"K-Kane…" said Kane but with his voice being muffled the doctor couldn't hear him

"Kid. Take off your scarf I cannot hear you" said the doctor as Kane reluctantly takes off his scarf "See? Nothing to be ashamed about. Now tell me your name"

"…Kane" said Kane once again

"Very good. Now take off your jacket" said the doctor

"!" said Kane nervously "Wh-Why?"

"You can relax Kane. It's the last thing you'll have to take off" said the doctor as Kane reluctantly takes off his jacket "Now stand in the circle shaped thing right there and spread your arms wide"

"B-But Wh-What is this?" said Kane reluctantly doing what the doctor asked him to do

"God this kid is nervous" thought the doctor before pressing a button before saying "Its just the scanner. It's nothing to worry" as Kane could then feel a green light shine on him from head to toe for a few moments. He then took notice that Kane has an accent. A Spanish accent

Then the doctor looks at a screen as it turns green as the doctor then proceeded to write on a clipboard

"Ok Kane. You are finished. You may put your scarf and jacket on if you wish" said the doctor before looking at Stan "You there. Your turn" Stan then gets up from the seat

Kane then steps off and puts his things back on and proceeded to sit down where Stan was while Stan takes his place upon the scanner and stretches out his arms. Then. Like Kane. The doctor looks at a screen that then turns green

"Very good both of you. Now then. Droid. Lead them to the therapy room" said the doctor as the droid salutes him

"You got it bud! Alright you two boys. Let's roll" said the robot as it gestures for Stan and Kane to follow out of the room

"…" said Kane as he could only wonder how things will go from here as he and Stan continue to walk with the Droid as it rolls around for a little while watching stormtroopers go in and out of places. He isn't suspicious. It's just that. Is this really the best place for the so called 'therapy'?

"Pfft. Children" muttered a stormtrooper passing by

They stopped a room where the Droid then gets closer to it as if it was trying to hear what's going on

"Th-" said the Droid as the door then opens hitting it knocking it over "Owie" as then a bunch of mouse droids started to roll out of the room . Stan and Kane tried to hold in a few Snickers at the inconvenience while Stan really wanted to say 'sucks to be you' at the Droid

"Next" said a woman inside as a kid then exits the room.

"You go in first man" said Stan slightly pushing Kane in

"!?" said Kane as he stumbled into the room and looked around to see a couch

"Hello there" said a relatively short woman at 5'3 with red hair "What is your name?"

"K-Kane" said Kane shyly as she then inspects him and writes down something on her notebook

"Alright Kane. Tell me. How are you feeling today?" said the woman

"I… uh…." Said Kane as he isn't sure what to say. Seeing this. The woman then began to think of something that could get a response from him

"Ok let's try something else. .. did you recently experience any traumatic experiences?" said the woman

"II-IIIts…" said Kane as he really doesn't now what to say….. "T-The rebels…. Th-they…" Kane then clenches onto the armrest "...They took e-everything" with a slightly devastated/angry tone

The lady then began to write down one a notebook as she then said "What is everything?" however. She also noticed Kane's accent

"….." said as he clenched the armrests harder as he looks to the side

"Are you having any negative thoughts?" said the lady as Kane slowly nods in response… "Did these rebels take away everything you held dear?" Kane slowly nods once again "Do you have any negative thoughts?"

Kane feeling a bit weird that she asked the same question again. "Y….yes"

"Would you want to get back at these rebels that took everything?" said the lady as Kane then slightly raises his head to look at her. She then tried to think if something ask him. Only to repeat the same question for the third time

"Do you have any negative thoughts?" said the lady

Kane.. having a feeling she will ask that many times more then said "W-Why ask m-me that a million times more?... I-Its all I have…. Negative thoughts" looking down

"…" said the lady as she writes down a few more things "I see this isn't working. Oh well. We are finished. I'm sorry I've not been much help. But maybe someone can"

"R-Really?" said Kane as she nods. Kane then gets up and walks out the door to see Stan seemingly waiting for him

"WHOA- shit man. You startled me" said Stan fixing his beanie before giving Kane a slight punch in the arm. Kane didn't really care.

"Next!" said the lady as Stan looks inside

"Alright bud I'll see you a little while" said Stan going in. Kane then sits down upon the floor. But the very question that the lady asked him bothered him

"_Are you having any negative thoughts?"_

Those words…. To him it's like asking a blind man if he can't see. Nope he isn't sure what to do now…. But.. she did ask him if he wanted to get back at those scumbags

Kane continued to sit for much of the longer until the droid from earlier came back

"I'm sorry Stan I couldn't find any.. Oh hello Kane." Said the Droid

"!" said Kane surprised that the droid knows his name "H-How do you know my name?!"

"Oh. Stan told me. He seemed pretty happy to meet someone like you." Said the droid it then notices that Kane is still sad while also starting to calm down

"I see that you are sad. Would you like me to get you something?" said the Droid

"…..no" said Kane

"Very well. But don't come crying to me if you change your mind" said the Droid while Kane couldn't care less as he squeezes the stress ball

**Nearly an hour later**

"Thank you for everything" said Stan opening the door to which it ended up hitting the droid once again "Oh my God! Are you ok!?"

"No worries Stan. I am fine. May I request help from you two?" said the Droid as it tries to use it's arms to bring itself up until Kane and Stan managed to pull it up and back on it's wheels "Thank you both very much."

Then. Officer Collins walked by. He looked like he was looking for Kane and Stan but glad he did. And a bit pleased the droid watched them like he asked

"Have you two finished the therapy and scan?" said Officer Collins as Kane and Stan nodded in response "Good. Droid. You are finished"

"Thank you sir" said the Droid as it rolls away

"Alright let's head back you boys. We're just waiting on you two" said Officer Collins a Kane and Stan follow him

Throughout the building Kane could hear more scans and questions going on throughout the place. And frankly he could only wonder. How many more fellow imperial kids' lives did the rebels ruin?

The three of them get back in the vehicle to see the stormtroopers and other kids earlier. Kane and Stan proceeded to sit in the same place they say earlier as the vehicle started to leave

Afyer a few minutes of sitting Kane then digs his pockets and brought out the black stress ball and holds it to Stan

"No man. Keep it" said Stan "I told you that you'll need it more" Kane then looks at him then at the stress ball

"…ok" said Kane

**Meanwhile**

The doctor looking through many written notes and looking at files sorting each one

"lets see…. Only 12 out of 160 today?" said the doctor looking slightly disappointed. "Usually there's more." The doctor then grabs the 12 files of positives. To which included both Kane and Stan. He then proceeded to press a button for a hologram call to man

"What is it Dr. Brom?" said the man in the hologram

"General. I have found 12 new positives today" said the doctor now named Dr. Brom

"Really?. Send the positive files to me." Said the man in the hologram

"Yes sir." Said Dr. Brom as he sends the digital files to the general

**Back to Kane**

"Alright Kane. This is your stop. Trooper. Escort him home" said Officer Collins

"Yes sir" said the stormtrooper as he holds his hand at Kane to which he reluctantly takes as they both exit the vehicle

"Hey man wait up!" said Stan following them

"Stan get back here" said Officer Collins

"Dude. I've got nowhere to go other than that fucking hellhole." Said Stan "Besides. Give me time with my friend. Please?"

"Uh.. fine." Said Officer Collins as Stan the sprints after Kane and the stormtrooper

"….So how was it kid?" said the Stormtrooper

"…" said Kane as he looked at his stress ball before looking at the stormtrooper. He also looks at the streets once again. There is certainly less debris and bodies lying around. But that didn't mean the bloodstains or people who were ruined are decreased at all

"Oh.. not much of a talker. But no worries. We should get there soon" ask the stormtrooper as he then noticed 4 people warming their hands around a fire from a burning barrel. Both he and Kane felt pity for them

"Hey guys wait up!" said Stan catching up to them

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be with Collins?" said the stormtroopers

"I got permission to stay from him" said Stan

"Fair enough" said the stormtrooper as the three of them passing a homeless right next to the knife store. Kane immediately recognizes that the homeless guy was the owner of the store with a little cup that said 'anything helps' Kane then tugged at the stormtrooper's arm "huh?, What is it?" Kane them pointed at the man

The stormtrooper then gets a coin and tosses it into the former store owner's cup as then makes a small hand gesture of gratitude in return

They then reach Richard and Margaret's place to see pretty much that it is still mostly intact. Richard was on a rocking chair outside as he then takes notice of the three of them

"Alright boy. You got yourself from here?" said the stormtrooper as Kane nods to him in response as he runs over to Richard followed by Stan as the stormtrooper walked back to the imperial vehicle

Richard the gets up from it as he sees Kane and Stan walking up to him

"Margaret. Kane is back. And he brought a friend" said Richard making Margaret come out in curiosity.

"Friend? Kane made a friend?" said Margaret since she has seen Kane as a shy little child from what she has seen of him. But she is happy that he is able to make a friend she then approaches the two of them "Hello there young man. What is your name?"

"Stan. My name is Stan. It's nice to meet ya" said Stan

"Stan? Wait…. Your Vince's kid right" said Margaret as Stan looked slightly confused

"Who's Vince?" said Stan curiously making Margaret realize he isn't who she thought he was.

"Oh nevermind I'm sorry" said Margaret "Please come in" as She let's Stan and Kane inside while Richard just went to sit back on his chair "Make yourselves at home boys" as she then walks into the kitchen

"So. This the place you have been staying for a while" said Stan as Kane nods in response. "It looks pretty nice." As Kane then proceeded to walk up to the room he was staying in. When Stan followed him. There was a lot less… stuff than he expected. Besides a box, a bed, a stool with a lamp, a little coffee table, and a window.

Stan did want to ask if Kane if he was a minimalist for a moment due to Kane's.. antisocial-ness. He decided it's probably best not too. Plus. Looking at his town. There probably wasn't anything left for him

"Hello boys I brought some bags of chips and soda. So please. Make yourselves comfortable" said Margaret bringing a bunch of bags of chips and soda cans on a tray and putting it on the little coffee table before leaving

Stan then takes one of the bags and starts to eat the chips

"*munch* y'know… your super lucky to be staying with nice people like them *chomp*" said Stan earning a curious look from Kane

"?" said Kane looking at Stan curiously "What makes you say that?"

Stan while feeling slightly accomplished that he got Kane to speak a full sentence to him. He also noticed Kane has an accent. But decided on asking about it later "…Well let me tell ya. If you live with a guy who knows the real world very well to the point where he'd give you a taste of it. You get something like this" pointing to the bandage on his face

"Ouch" thought Kane as he then grabs a can and opens it "…."

"You wanna know how I got this?" said Stan

"Uh…no I'm fine" said Kane as he takes a sip from his soda. As he really doesn't want to know.

"Suit yourself" said Stan finishing up his chip bag before moving onto a soda can "Something on your mind?"

"…. You know….. do you think there hope for anyone at all. With those stupid rebels running around?" said Kane

"Hm… If you ask me. People aren't born to be killers. They are made. If there is going to be rat bastards like those around. Your damn right there will be retaliation." Said Stan "So yeah. I think there is hope"

"Really?" Said Kane as he thinks about what Stan has said. It makes him feel slightly better but not by much

"Yeah man. Who else wouldn't knock those rebels down a peg?" said Stan opening another bag before looking out the window "Damn. It's getting late. I'm gonna head out" getting up from the bed

"W-Wait! Don't you have a place to stay here?" said Kane

"Hm… fair point…. Is your folks fine with it?" said Stan

"….I can ask…" said Kane as he walks out of the room he was staying in hoping to find either Margaret or Richard

He walks to the kitchen to see Richard drinking something he pulled out of the fridge

"Hello laddy. Anything you need?" said Richard putting a bottle back in the fridge

"...Can uh.. Stan stay for a sleepover?" said Kane as he gives Richard puppy dog eyes

"Aye no worries. If Stan if fine staying here then he can" said Richard. Normally he would have said no. But since Kane of all people is asking for something like this. And since he's been through so much. He thought it probably wouldn't hurt at all

Kane then made a small smile before running up to the room he was staying in to see that Stan has made it through another bag of chips

"Well? What did they say?" said Stan

"Yes" said Kane with his slight smile still lingering

"Alrighty then. I guess I'm in" said Stan as Richard comes into the room to put down a sleeping bag before leaving "Sweet"

Kane then hears some sounds as he then looks out the window to see some people cleaning whatever debris is on the ground

"Whatcha looking at?" said Stan

".. those" said Kane pointing outside prompting Stan to look outside to see what's going on

"So. The cleanup crew finally arrived." Said Stan as Kane gives him a curious look

"Clean up crew?" Kane

"Yeah. They always come after a town is destroyed when they are sure there are no threats." Said Stan looking as he sees the workers do their job

"I guess it's about time they came" thought Kane because he doubted that the empire wouldn't leave any helpless town unattended

"*Yawn* it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna go crash. Wake me in the morning" said Stan as he grabs the sleeping bag and proceeded get in it and started to fall asleep

Kane was starting to feel tired as well as he is pretty sure it's past his normal bedtime. He looks at Stan for a brief moment and stares at his bandage. Not only does it start to look like it's wearing. But it looks like he got it recently

Part of him doesn't want to think about it. While the other part of him could imagine a very strict person would do this to Stan. But upon thinking about how Stan described the person. That person must've suffered worse than both him and Stan

He then gets his box and puts his stress ball that Stan gave him iinside

He gets in his bed and holds onto a pillow and he begins to think. Will he have to live a life like Stan has? Where he has to suffer possible beatings or sternness? Kane felt a little scared that he might have too as he hugs the pillow tighter

Kane tries to stay awake but the tiredness can only make him sleepier and sleepier as he closes his eyes.

_First person dreamscape_

_I find myself in a ship at least I think it's the inside of a ship. I don't know why but I just am. I look at myself and I see that I'm a stormtrooper with a blaster in my hand. I was so confused and yet I decided to wander down the hallways where I could only hear scary noises of silence_

_I heard faint blaster fire somewhere. I don't know why but I felt like I had to see what is going on. And for some reason I knew which for to open as I open the door to reveal dead stormtroopers littered all over the floor_

_My heart sank as I just missed this massacre. If I've been here earlier but I don't know if I would've joined them or saved them. I felt scared that the killer is nearby_

"_Psst Kane. Over here" said a voice that made me turn around. I look to see that it's Stan for some reason waving to me. He then proceeded to walk into the darkness_

"_Stan?" I said "Stan wait!" as I run after him. I followed him up into the darkness that he disappeared in. I was too scared to go in. I didn't know what to do know_

_I turn around and I suddenly see a wooden door I could've sworn wasn't there before. It then proceeded to open and there was a very ominous feeling coming from it. I still didn't want to run into the darkness that Stan ran into. No matter how creepy the wooden door is_

"_**Kaaaane… why didn't you come for me?" **__said an very scary but yet familiar voice as I see two very VERY long arms start to sprout from the opened do_

_I was scared frozen as I saw the arms pulls themselves to reveal that they belong too… dad. I couldn't stop thinking. Was he angry? Was he happy to finally see me? Is he just…. Weird? _

_A head pokes out from under the door. When I saw it I knew damn well that that wasn't my dad as I pointed my gun at it and started shooting_

"_**Hahahaha!" **__said the humanoid thing as the laser don't have any affect on it. They just bounce off like nothing. I then back into the darkness that Stan went in_

"_**Fine be that way. You can run and hide from me. But you can't escape the othersiiiiide hehehe the Empire shall fall" **__said the humanoid_

_I was just about to bolt further I to the darkness until I heard about what the humanoid said about the Empire. But now… I don't feel so afraid… I feel more… angry..._

"_Fuck it" I thought as I turned around and charged at the humanoid head on. The humanid seemed a bit surprised that I did this. But it seemed amused with me as it smiled and retreated into the door. _

_I got through the door hoping to kick it's ass. Only do the door to shut behind me. Before I turn around to see a blonde man in black_

_He then ignites a green saber. It made me realize what he was. A Jedi. I look behind him see countless bodies of Empire civilians, workers and Stormtroopers most of them have lightsaber cuts….. this only fueled my anger_

_I attempted to shoot him with my gun only for each laser to be blocked by his saber as he gets closer and closer. I didn't care if he was going to kill me or not. He clearly did that_

_Then. The asshole Jedi cut my gun I half before stabbing me with it. But before the Jedi could choo me in half. A very tall figure knocked the Jedi out by a chip to the neck_

_The figure appeared to be some sort of very tall. I wanted to be scared of him. But I just couldn't bring myself to it_

"_**I hope you had a good sleep boy. Now. Wake up. I'll be seeing you soon." **__Said the figure to which which what appeared to be an familiar looking old man. Pretty tall around 6'2 as he turned around and disappeared _

_Kane already has a feeling like he hasn't seen the last of him already_

_First person dreamscape end_

"!" said Kane as he wakes up from his dream. To see he has been clenching info the pillow. The sun was starting to be coming up. He then looks around and sees that Stan is still sleeping. Kane gets up and looks put the window to sees many debris is pretty much gone. But there were still workers cleaning the place

Kane then gets down and starts shaking Stan

"…Stan" said Kane shaking Stan some more. "….Wake up."

"Zzzz….. fuck off Stephen zzzzzzzzz" said Stan as he continued to sleep. While Kane continued to shake Stan

"Zzzzstephen stopzzzz shoot zzzz" said a sleeping Stan Kane then looked at the leftover bags if chips they didn't eat and sodas. He the grabs one of the bags and shakes if at his ear "zzzzchipzzzz yummyzzzz" as he tried to reach for the bag of chips in his sleep

Kane then gets an idea and moved sleeping Stan into where the light was shining through the window

"zz-ah fuck" said Stan squinting his closed eyes as he starts to wake up "Wha?... The hell Kane?" he said groggingly as Kane throws the bag of chips at his face "Hey what was-ooh. BBQ chips" He the gets up and starts to eat what's inside the bag

He then looks out the window

"Damn. They've been working all night. Even to the damn morning" said Stan getting up "Hm…. You want to explore or something like that?"

"….Th-This early?..." said Kane as Stan nods in response as he finished up the bag of chips. As he goes out the door as Kane followed behind him after grabbing another soda and bah of chips, puts on his jacket and scarf

"Where are you two doing?" said Margaret seemingly out of nowhere while Richard reads a book without a care

"We are going to stroll around. We won't be gone for long" said Stan as Margaret then turns to Richard

"Let the boys do what they want as long as they don't cause trouble" said Richard while Margaret sighs to herself before nodding to Stan

Stan and Kane leave their housing and proceeded to walk down the streets. They see that the workers have pretty much cleaned up most of the destruction caused by the rebel alliance. This makes Kane hope that more help from the Empire will come soon

He sure they will. But he is unsure when

They walk down the streets once again. They could still see workers sweeping and moving things around. But what hasn't changed was the presence of the people who were ruined by the rebel attack. But what stuck out to Kane

Was the former store owner was still in the same spot. He hasn't moved at all. Kane felt a lot of sympathy for the man and proceeded to walk over to him

"Hey Kane where are you going?" said Stan as he watches Kane approach a homeless bum

"?" said the former store owner seeing Kane approach him. He wasn't expecting a child of all people to come to him. Kane then puts the bag of chips and soda can in front of the store owner. He points to those then at himself curiously while Kane nods in response "Oh thank you much kid!" as he then pulls them closer to him

Kane was just about to walk away until he heard "Hey wait"

Kane turns around to the former store owner as he digs in his pocket to bring our a little stormtrooper plush and tosses it too him

"Take it kid. You've helped me a lot today" said the former store owner waving to Kane.

Kane upon catching and looking at the little plush proceeded to smile behind his scarf and wave back at him. Before walking over to Stan

"Huh. You're a nice guy. You know that?" said Stan ruffling his hair

"…" said Kane as his hair gets ruffled for moment before they continue to walk

"Holy shit. Those assholes really did a number on this place" thought Stan looking around at many broken things throughout the town

The two of them walked further and further downtown to the see many of the unfinished cleanup. A feeling of depression flowed through Kane as he looked at what was once his childhood.. a precious childhood robbed of him

It's only a matter of time before the workers will come and clean up this place. The thought does not make Kane feel much better as they both saw little rat beasts scurry away at the sight of them

Kane looks at his plush and at at many broken places. He still wished that they came earlier. While Stan contemplated to himself of it was truly a good idea to explore around here. But it also reminded him of similar things happening to him

However. He really understands Kane's pain as they trek further and further throughout the town. And seeing what is left of it, the people, and the whole foods and stuff. They eventually reach what appears to be the end of the town

Not only that. This part of the town seemed abandoned

"Hm. You uh… wanna head back?" said Stan as Kane nods to him as they turned around and started to walk back. But before they could get far. What appeared to be a hungry looking dog monster as it sets it's sights on the two of them

It growled at him and started to approach them both

"Kane…. Make sure your ok front of me. And don't make any sudden movements." Said Stan as they slowly backed away while Stan made sure Kane was behind him while also picking up a rock

The dog thing started to grow very impatient as it proceeded to run right at them

"Shit! Kane let's bounce!" said Stan throwing the rock at the dog thing as it perfectly dodges it

Kane and Stan ran as fast as they could. But so far Kane knew this town mostly well. He could remember passageways that could be used for an escape. Kane notices a large pipe that he knew he and Stan can fit through. And pointed at it

"What!?" said Stan while running as Kane jumps and slides down the pipe. To which luckily wasn't a sewer pipe. But more of an unused one. Stan then follows in as they both slide through the pipe through all it's twists and turns

They could both hear the dog thing was still tracking them

When the else ended they were both dropped onto a brick surface and landed one of boxes. They both quickly get up and they both could see the monster above them trying to squeeze it's way through a crack

They both proceeded to run down a path while they were being chased by the dog monster

"You know your way around here right!?" said Stan as Kane nods to him in response as they the dog monsters gets closer and they see another pipe which had a light shining through

"That will lead us out of here" said Kane

"Dude say that without your scarf!" said Stan as Kane jumps through one last pipe into the light. Stan thought this was stupid but believed that Kane knows what he is doing as he jumps in as well.

They two of them find themselves back on the street as they still make a run for it from the dog monster until suddenly

***BLAM***

The two of them turn around to see the dog beast down dead. They look to where the shot came from. Kane saw that it was Norman. He was very surprised that him of all people where here. But grateful he is

"*sigh* Kane. I don't know why you and your friend is out here. And frankly I don't care. But you can't around this area while beasts like those things are starting to show up more often" said Norman in a bit disappointed/monotone voice

"..im sorry Norman" said Kane feeling a bit guilty as he walked over to hug him as Norman slowly pats his head

"Its fine kiddo. I'm just glad you and your friend is ok" said Norman "Cmon you two let's get out if here before another or something worse starts to make it's way here." As he then leads the two of them back towards the safe areas of the town

"So uhh… Kane. You know this guy?" said Stan briefly taking off his beanie to scratch his head. As Kane nods in response

"Yeah. I knew his parents" said Norman "But let's not talk about wounds that are still fresh"

"Oh-ok" said Stan as they three of them continued walking

**Later**

"Alright Kane. I know it's incredibly irresponsible to do this. But I don't care" said Norman "And I'm sure you know your way." As Kane and Stan nod to him before running up ahead

Kane made sure to hold onto his stormtrooper plush. Though Norman did wonder where he got it from. He just assumed his friend (Stan) gave it to him

Kane and Stan make there way back to the home they see Richard standing outside the staircase holding a cane

"There you boys are" said Richard seemingly happy to see them back. "You boys have fun?"

"Uh.. yes" said Stan

"Oh well. I'm assuming you boys got into a shenanigan or two. Let me tell you this. Me and Marggy did tons of crap like that when we were you guy's age ho-ho!" said Richard "Please come in once again" as they all went back inside

"ugh… I'm tired as fuck…" muttered Stan as they enter the house as Kane nods in agreement as they both head back to the room they are staying in

When they got back in. Kane then puts his stormtrooper plush inside the box of his belongings. He then pulls out one of the blue fire candles. He contemplated if he should've grabs a lighter. Of at least check for more of them

After he puts the candle back in. He starts to wonder how much longer he will stay with Richard and Margaret. Not only that. He also wl erred how much longer Stan will be sticking around. He then gets back in his bed and begins to sleep

Though one thing he hopes. Is that he doesn't live with someone that Stan has been. As he then remembers his bandage on his face as he begins to fall asleep

**The next day**

Kane wakes up to hear some arguing between Richard and a voice he recognized as Officer Collins's Kane then gets up. He starts to wonder if he should go there….

He then shakes Stan to wake him up

"zzzzzeh?... Kane? Oh hey Kane good morning" said Stan as Kane point to the door as Stan then hears the arguing

"I'm telling you. The empire needs those two boys" said Officer Collins

"But I'm not one to give them too you" said Richard

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suggest!?" said Officer Collins "With them the Empire will be this much closer to eradicating the Rebel Alliance!"

"I suggest. You let them decide for themselves!" Said Richard "I understand our way of life is in danger. But all I ask if let these two boys think for themselves and know what they are going to do! If you don't they'llstsrt to believe the Empire is bad!"

Officer Collins would have a response for that but he had to admit that Richard has a point

"…Fine…." Said Officer Collins begrudgingly as Richard gets up from his seat and proceeded to go the room that Kane and Stan were in. When they both heard Richard getting closer and closer they both backed away from the door as they prepared themselves for what was going to happen next

"Uh hello boys" said Richard somewhat nervously as Kane and Stan looked at him curiously "You remember Officer Collins right? He would like to talk to you"

Kane and Stan looked at each other for a moment before going to Officer Collins

"Hello again you two. I take it you've both been doing fine, yes?" said Officer Collins "I've got a proposition for the both of you"

"?" said Kane

"What kind of proposition?" said Stan

"You see. You two have suffered greatly from the hands of the Rebel Alliance. To which I'm sure neither of you like to talk about." Said Officer Collins "But what if. I happen to tell you. I'm offering to give you a chance to get back at those rat bastards?"

This got Kane to be very interested in the last part. After seeing what happened in his town. He sure as hell would like to knock them down a peg or two

"I see I've reached your interest little Kane. You see. Like you there are others that have suffered. But this isn't just any soldier program no no no" said Officer Collins "You'll be in very special forces. Where you can become like a knight of Justice"

"What is this program called?" said Stan as he like Kane is very interested in Officer Collins's proposition

"It's called the 'Project Dark Knights" where you will be specially trained to better. Faster, stronger and most importantly of all. Dangerous" said Officer Collins "If you accept now. We can get started. If you don't I shall return in 3 days if you changed your minds"

"Holy shit man. I'm in" said Stan "What about you"

Kane thought about this really hard a solid moment. His mind gets flooded with his memories of all the damage and destruction the Rebel's have did to his life. To him. They are no lower than a Gungan or a Hutt "Ill do under two conditions…"

"And what are they?" said Officer Collins

"Let me say my goodbyes to a few people. And if anyone… anyone linked to this attack is found… let me know" said Kane with a slight rising anger in his voice

"Very well. Start packing your things" said Officer Collins. Kane then ran into the room where he was staying in and grabbed his box and put it in front of Officer Collins before running over to Margaret and Richard. They both bring him into a hug

"So. What do you say Kane?" said Richard

"Ill be going" said Kane "I am thankful for you two willing to take me in after the disaster"

"Aw dearie we'll miss you too" said Margaret "You have a long journey ahead now"

"B-But will I ever see you two again?" said Kane

"Maybe someday. But now. Since you made your decision I suggest to start looking towards the future" said Richard

"Ok." Said Kane as he clenches his eyes shut as a lone tear flows down one of his eyes. It hurt him a lot to say goodbye to the two people willing to take him in after the tragedy. He won't ever forget them

The hug the breaks as he picks up his box and walked out the door with Officer Collins and Stan. To the same vehicle that brought him to that therapy place.

Kane puts the box in the back before seeing Norman looking at a destroyed shop. He the runs towards Norman as fast as he could and tackles him into a hug

"Kane? What's the occasion?" said Norman slightly surprised at Kane's doing

"This… this is goodbye" said Kane somewhat somberly "I'm going with the Empire" this didn't surprise Norman at all because he is sure Kane the type of kid that would resort to that

"Well kiddo. Do me a favor" said Norman in his usual monotone voice

"?" said Kane

"Kick those fucking Rebels' asses for me, the town, and most importantly. Your parents" said Norman

"Ill do it" said Kane trying to hold back his goodbye tears as he lets go of Norman and runs back to the vehicle and gets in. Kane sees that it's just him, his box, Stan, Officer Collins, and a couple stormtroopers

"Everybody ready?" said Officer Collins

"You bet!" said Stan as Kane looked out the window as the vehicle started to move

Eventually they drive past the former store owner. And he sees Kane looking through the window. So he waved goodbye to them

Kane heavily resisted himself from crying as he held ontohusbix. But one thing that was keeping him from breaking. Is the possibilities if the future"

_**To be continued…**_

**It official. Life Starts Now has a prequel. Now I'm sits some of you might wonder it means for Life Starts Now. Well. I'll tell ya.**

**Less flashbacks about Kane.**

**Trivia**

**1: Like Life Starts Now. This fic shall be Empire leaning. **

**2: Three Days Grace and RED gave been a huge influence in my writing**

**3: this is my new longest first chapter. **

**4: some of the events may be slow. But I don't want things to be rushed. **

**5: My first fic to have uncensored F bombs. And I plan on getting really detailed when it comes to combat**

**6: If there is anything that also inspired me. Would be Final Space and the Star Wars EU**

**7: I like to thank my friend Ceridwen Lucius for your patience and help :)**

**So please leave a review. It helps a lot. :)**

**Next up: Alive and Angry**


	2. Alive and Angry

**Welcome anyone who happens to come across this**

**Reviews**

**Ceridwen Lucius: I'm very glad you liked how Kane's story went. After all what you say is true. Through someone's eyes. Luke maybe a hero blowing up 2 giant weapons in victory of the rebels**

**But through another person's eyes. Luke is someone who took the lives of many after blowing up 2 super expensive spaceships leaving lots of devastation amongst Empire sympathizers **

**A great source I like to use when it comes to Star Wars is YouTube channel called Generation Tech. They do an amazing job with their Star Wars and Sci-Fi stuff**

**Now I just want to address one quick thing. There will be somewhat of multicrossovers at play in this story. And don't worry. They aren't going to eat up this entire story as I will be limiting their roles so it won't go out of hand**

**Unto thine stowy**

**Play: Ghost Giant OST – Main Theme**

Kane continued to hold onto his box as Stan saw how sad he seemed

"Kane" said Stan gaining his attention "Its gonna be alright, those assholes won't know what hit them" wrapping an arm around Kane. But he only looked back at his box after Stan did that. He then looked out the window to see that the bus had driven far away from Kane's hometown "We'll find something to cheer you up"

While the bus continued driving as all the kids wondered where the bus will be taking them while one of the stormtroopers sleeps. The other stormtrooper looks at the kids with sympathy knowing what happened that made them here

Eventually the bus came to a stop. Making every curious to where they are now

"There already?" Said a stormtrooper as he gets up and stretches a little. He then taps the sleeping stormtroopers "Get up lazy"

"zzz" as the sleeping stormtrooper continueing his slumber making the awake stormtrooper to give a light wack on the helmet "zzz-Wha!? What the f-" restraining himself when he remembered there are children present "…fart"

"Alright kids let's get out the van. We have arrived" said the stormtrooper

"Where are we?" said one of the kids

"This will serve as your temporary home until the empire ships arrive" said the stormtrooper as he opens the back door as all the other kids follow him out

"Kane let's go" said Stan as they both got up when left the van. Followed by the other stormtrooper. They looked at where the van dropped them off. It looked like some sort of recreation center from Kane's perspective as he could hear lots of chattering noises

Stan wondered what is going over there. Maybe they are having snowball fights. That is something he would love to do. And not to mention. There must've been a lot more kids that said yes to the program. It internally made a little excited as he watched everyone who left earlier enter through the gates

"You two ready?" said the stormtrooper as Kane reaches up and grabs his hand "?" looking down at Kane "…Don't worry kid. It's nothing to worry. Ill walk you there just to make sure. Ok?" Kane nodded to him as he lead Kane and Stan through the gates and into the buildings

Little did they know. Something had its eye on both Kane and Stan in the shadows. It watched as they entered through the main door in the building. As it creeped along in the shadows to follow. Due to the day being snowy. The security cameras couldn't see it

Upon entering they saw lots of kids and some staff in the main area. But this amount of people made Kane a little nervous. He then hid behind the stormtrooper that walked him there. Stan could easily tell what Kane is feeling

"Hey kid it's going to be ok" said the stormtrooper ruffling Kane's hair with his other hand. "Listen. I know you probably are scared. But you don't have to be afraid of here. Everyone here will take care of you. I promise. You know. Your friend there can watch over you. Just give them all a chance" Kane looks up at the stormtrooper who nods to him. This made Kane reluctantly let go of him

"C'mon Kane. We got places to go" said Stan as Kane then catches up to him. And they made their way towards a door with lots of chatter getting louder and louder the closer they got

"Hm. Good kid" thought the stormtrooper as he walks over to catch up with other stormtroopers

Stan and Kane enter the door to see many kids on plastic chairs just chatting. One of the officers in the room then gestures for them to take a seat. As he then rings a bell causing everyone to quiet down as Kane and Stan sits down in a more isolated part of the many chairs

"Alright boys and girls. My name is Hutch. Now that you are all here. You have agreed to join the knight program" said the officer named Hutch "Therefore you all shall be living here until the dropships decide to arrive and pick you up"

This caused everyone to started chattering amongst themselves again saying stuff on the lines

"I can't wait to have a sword"

"You think we'll get super powers?"

"I hope they have cookies"

"Please have pancakes"

"I want to blow up stuff"

"I can't wait"

This made officer Hutch make a deadpan expression as he then rings his bell again causing all the kids to reduce to silent murmurs

"Now then. You will all get designated rooms. You will all be divided by gender" said the officer "*Checks watch*. All the girls. Please follow Ms. Lacey to your rooms" said officer Hutch as he gestures to a female officer waving in the corner.

All the girls began to get up and head over to Ms. Lacey as she lead them to their rooms

"All right then. Boys. Follow me to your rooms" said Officer Hutch as all the boys get up from their seats and began to follow him. "Every room is can hold 3 people. So choose your roommates wisely" from those words. All the boys except Kane and Stan began filling each room.

"It seems I'm alone again" said one kid

"Not this time Frank" said Officer Hutch pointing to Kane and Stan "Make sure you all get along well and put away your things. I want you all back in the announcement room in 10 minutes"

After he said that Kane and Stan then walked into the last room that wasn't taken. One side had a bunk bed while the other side had a regular bed. They both had nightstand and closets next to them. There is a single mirror, and a window

"Whoa shit. I call top!" said Stan climbing up the bunk bed before jumping down. And Kane feeling more comfortable with Stan puts his box on the bunk bed under. While Frank just tossed his bag on the other bed. After he did that. He walks over to the two of them

"Hi. I'm Franklin. And I'll guess we'll be roommates from now on" said Franklin holding out his hand

"…." Said Kane as he holds his stormtrooper plush close to him. And looking at Franklin. He looked slightly younger than Stan. Since Stan is 14. Maybe Frank is maybe 13? And he has blonde hair

"Sup. I'm Stan. And this is Kane. He usually doesn't like to talk to others he doesn't know" said Stan

"So are you two like brothers or something?" said Frank

"Nope. He's my friend" said Stan taking off his grey beanie for a moment to scratch his head. Before tossing it on his bed to look at himself in the mirror adjusting his dirty brown hair before walking back

"Oh I'm sorry" said Frank "I mean. You seem protective of him. With that kind of way your around him people will assume that"

"Nah man your good" said Stan "Now that you mentioned it. I guess?"

"So then. What happened to your fac-" said Frank earning a deadpan expression from Stan "Never mind then" but that still didn't stop him from being curious about his bandage

**Meanwhile**

The thing creeped closer through the gates. And quickly made its way to the door. Waiting for a few moments. Then the door opened as a couple stormtroopers to walk over to the gate

"Did you have to pick here of all places for our lunch break?" said the first stormtrooper as they both sat down and opened their lunchboxes

"Pfft. It's not too cold. I'm sure our lunch will be fine" said the second stormtrooper taking off his helmet to eat a hot dog

The thing then slipped in the building before it closed as it then began to seemingly walk into the shadows to traverse through the ceiling. It then made it's way looking for it's targets. Until it found the boys' rooms

Then Officer Hutch then comes in and rings his Bell

"All right everyone time to go back to the announcement room!" said Officer Hutch as all the boys started to the leave their respective rooms

The things scanned the area as it then saw Kane and Stan leave their room. Kane has a strange feeling though

Kane looks up at the ceiling as the thing then went behind a picture frame

"Kane is there something wrong?" said Stan

"…I don't know… I thought I saw something on the ceiling" said Kane

"You probably saw a bug" said Stan rolling his eyes

After all the boys left. The thing went out from behind the picture as it then slithers into the room Kane, Stan and Frank are going to live. It then goes into the closet and creeps up the wall to the top corner knowing full well that if someone were to check. That person won't think to look up

**Back to Kane**

Kane and Stan sat down on the chairs again more isolated than the other kids. Only difference is that this time Frank is sitting nearby them

Officer Hutch rings his Bell again as many of the boys quieted down to listen to him

"Alright boys and girls. Now that you all got your rooms. You will now be free to go back to your forms or the gym. There will be an alarm set for breakfast lunch and dinner. If you miss any. That's your own fault." Said Officer Hutch "That being said. You are all dismissed. And remember to return here for any announcements"

Then pretty much all of the kids minus Kane and Stan began to get up and leave

"Cmon Kane. Want to play basketball?" said Stan hoping it may distract Kane

"…" said Kane as he isn't in the mood right now for a game. He just didn't care about anything now

"*sigh* It'll be fun I swear" said Stan "You know you want too" but Kane shook his head in response "Fine be that way, do you at least want to walk around?" Kane thought about it for a moment as Stan then gets up and gestures to walk

Kane then nods and gets up to follow him making Stan smile as he lead him over to where they heard lots of bouncing. They look to see the huge gym with a bunch of boys and girls (including Frank) playing basketball

Frank sees them both

"Hey guys want to join us?" said Frank waving to the as the other kids stopped playing for a moment to wait for their responses

"Hell yeah man!" said Stan as Kane shook his head and sat on a bench. While Stan ran over to the other kids and started to play basketball

Kane watched them play while rooting for Stan for hours even though it was chilly due to the snowfall. This continued on even as the day began to turn dark

**Later**

_*Kzzt* Would everyone please return to your dorms for the night. And stormtroopers and staff. Please make sure all kids get there. Thank you *Kzzt*_

Kane gets up from the bench and walks back inside

'"Kane wait up!" said Stan running after him followed by Frank to their dorm. Upon catching up to Kane there seemed to be more stormtroopers walking around. This made Kane make a slight smile as he goes back to his dorm room

"I see your happy to be back here" said Stan as Kane then gives a slight shrug before grabbing his stormtrooper plush close to him

"…" said Kane as he lays down as Stan shakes his head and climbs on the top bunk bed

"Ok then?" said Frank "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning?"

"Whatever man" said Stan as the lights all started to go out. Frank sighs quietly to himself before turning off the lamp. This caused the room to pretty much be pitch black as they all begin to fall asleep

Kane on the other hand felt very restless trying to sleep. He still couldn't handle much the permanent change. As he hugs the plush closer to him while at the same time. Though thankfully as time passes his eyes became heavier and heavier

Once Kane fell asleep. The thing in the closet then slithered out and up onto the top bunk. It stared at Stan for a few moments only to slither down to examine Kane. It raises it's serpent like head and stares at Kane with it's icy blue eyes

_**First person dreamscape (Kane)**_

**Play: Ghost Giant OST – The cemetery**

_I found myself in a snowy forest as I turn around and see my hometown being burned down once again. I tried to run as fast as I could get to it before I then slipped on frozen water. I fall on my back leaving me to helplessly watch the final building burn down _

"_It hurts now doesn't it?" said a very familiar voice _

_I look up and see the familiar old man from another a dream I had staring down at me as he held out his hand to me. I didn't know what to think of him but he seemed trustworthy enough. So I reached out and he pulled me up_

_After he did. He took a few steps back_

"_It's sad really. But… Things change" he said as he gestures to something moving in the trees "I suggest keeping a eye on that thing"_

_I try to get a better look to where he is pointing. As then. A little white serpent came slithering out of the bushes towards me. It reared its head at me opening it's icy blue eyes to me. I felt too curious and scared to move. As to me, it felt like if I were to make a sudden movement I will die_

_But. I subconsciously hold out my hand to it. I don't know why. But it didn't feel like something I would do. It then slithers to wrap itself around my arm I held out. I let out a panicked yelp_

"_**Ease yourself child. I'm not here to kill you**__" I was very surprised by the fact that it spoke. It then raised it's head to look around the place we were in "__**hmm. You have a nice soul**__"_

"_?" I said as I became confused with where I am. This should be a dream right? _

"_**Its not everyday a child's is a snowy forest with a burning town. Now that is what I like" **__The serpent said ominously as it began to smile making me feel uncomfortable. And the old man only watched in interest _

"_..what do you want?" I said cautiously worried that the snake has something up it's sleeve _

"_**Ah. Straight to the point now?. Its good they you develop some spunk**__" said the serpent "__**Don't be a fucking gungan kid. After all. I come with an offer**__" said the serpent. I wasn't sure if this 'offer' he speaks of. But I was interested in hearing it out_

_I nod to it_

"_**Good. You see. I know. You possess a very big grudge. And what I like about my client. Is the anger they possess. Not to mention. We have a common enemy we both suffered from the Rebel Alliance**__" it said. This made me very interested. To stomp down the rebel scum and set them afire. It then looked at me with interest as it grins_

_Then the old man approaches us_

"_Are you sure you want to let that on your soul?" Said the old man. The serpent then looked at the old man with recognition "Big offers cone with big costs"_

"_**And that 'cost' won't be much. After all. An enemy of an enemy is a friend" **__it said in response_

"…_what will it cost?" I asked curiously_

"_**Allow me too give you strength.. how do I say… 'Control' hm?.. but don't worry. It will only be in certain situations.**__" Said the serpent "__**And don't worry. It won't happen a lot**__"_

_I looked at the old man_

"_Your choice kid.." he said. I don't know why. But I have a strange feeling that he and the serpent has met before_

"_**I'll even throw in a bonus. Full of information hehe…**__" the serpent said "__**What do you say**__"_

_I look at the white serpent for a few moments more. I turn around to see that the burning town has been completely reduced to ash_

_I then make my decision…_

_**First person dreamscape end**_

Kane wakes up with a slight chill for a moment looking that it is exactly morning. When he got up. He sees that Frank is still sleeping. He then climbs up to see Stan just noticed him

"Awake already?" said Stan as he jumps down off the bed "You know. You stir a lot in your sleep. I couldn't get much last night"

"…." Said Kane looking down

"You can relax man. We'll basically be our own version of 'The Boys'" said Stan riffling Kane's hair again "Then I'm sure you'll sleep without a care" as he notices Frank is still sleeping as he then gets an idea "Heh. Watch."

Stan then gets a pen and doodles a mustache on Frank as he tries to keep himself from snickering to loud. Kane could feel a slight smile to his face as he felt super close to a slight chuckle

However. Stan's snickering became louder as he resisted doodling again. This of course woke Frank up

"Wha-uh?..." said Frank confused as he looked in the mirror to see his new mustache "What the fuck dude?"

"*chuckles* no regrets man. No God damn regrets" said Stan tossing the pen to Frank

**Meanwhile**

"No don't you close that elevator!" said Officer Hutch "I will remember this!" as he runs towards an elevator with a stormtrooper frantically pushing a button

"Uh no uh…Eat my ass!" said the stormtrooper flipping the bird as the door closed on the officer

"Gah fuck. Why does that asshole keep doing this to me?" said Officer Hutch to himself as suddenly he felt a vibration from his hologram phone "Huh?" as he then pulls it out

"Hello officer" said the hologram

"Dr. Brom!" said Officer Hutch "What brings you to call now?"

"I am just calling to tell you that we have drop ships coming to pick up the kids that should arrive at the end of the day" said Dr. Brom "So just get the kids ready and we'll take them off your hands"

"Got it" said Officer Hutch as the transmission ended. Putting the hologram in his pocket. He then presses the elevator button repeatedly "C'mon C'mon"

**Back to Kane**

Stan, Frank and Kane were all in the back corners of the cafeteria. Even though it was pretty noisy.. though there was 4 kids seemed to have a more prominent noise. 2 boys and 2 girls. Kane didn't know why. But he has a strange feeling about them

"Kane don't stare too much unless you want attention" said Stan as he takes a bite of a bagel. Making Kane continue eating his cereal. He then looked at Frank for a moment

"What?" said Frank before he could take a sip of his coffee as suddenly Officer Hutch comes in the cafeteria with a couple stormtroopers

Officer Hutch then rings his Bell reducing the entire cafeteria to quiet murmurs as they all looked at him

"Good morning everyone. I hope you have a great day so far. I know this is very early in the morning. But I have news for you all. The imperial dropships should be arriving at the end of the day. So I suggest you should all start packing." Said officer Hutch

This got everyone to start getting louder causing a tick mark to show up on Officer Hutch's forehead as he rings his bell again causing everyone to quiet down again

"I'm not done talking yet. Once you are all done packing. You shall continue with your day. But make sure to pack everything you own because you won't be coming back here." Said Officer Hutch "That will be all"

"Damn. Shits getting real" said Stan as he finishes his bagel "You think we'll get Empire cookies" Kane shrugs his shoulders as he notices that one of the stormtroopers may be the same one that walked in. He watched as the stormtrooper then left the room

Kane then finished the last of his cereal then gets up

"Hey Kane. Where you going?" said Stan only to get no response "...Okay ya later then"

Kane followed the stormtrooper as he walks outside. Another stormtrooper noticed Kane but didn't care at all as he watched Kane quietly walk

The stormtrooper then exits the building as he then sits down a bench. He then sits down to take off his helmet to sit down. He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter

Kane then walks to the bench to sit next to him. Not caring about the cigarette

"?" said the stormtrooper as he then notices Kane next to him "!" as he then throws away the cigarette "I-Ignore that.." feeling a little nervous that he is nearly caught smoking by a child. But to his surprise. Kane sat closer to him "Um.. is there something I can help you with?"

Kane gave him a little nod as he continued to sit with him

"…how much have you fought the rebels?" said Kane getting the stormtrooper to think for a moment

"About a few years kid. You wouldn't believe the stuff I have seen" said the stormtrooper earning a curious look from Kane "But let me tell ya. Since you are joining this program you'll maybe understand when your older"

"…" said Kane

"hmph.. tell you what kid. What's your name?" said the stormtrooper

"…Kane" said Kane

"Well then Kane. My name is Donovan. Or ST-572" Said the stormtrooper now named Donovan "When you are older and I see you again. We can talk about all the things that had happened in our lives"

"R-Really?" said Kane as Donovan then nodded

"Yeah kid. If we see each other again" said Donovan as he debated on smoking his cigarette anyway. But to his surprise. Kane wraps his arms around him "?. Whoah kid calm down"

"…just a little longer" muttered Kane as Donovan puts away his cigarette gave Kane a slight pat on the back

"*sigh* very well Kane." Said Donovan as they both sat together for a few moments longer. Eventually Kane let go of Donovan waving a cya as Donovan nodded back at him "Nice kid. Wish him the best" he thought as he watched Kane go back into the building

And once he was sure Kane won't cone back. He pulls out his cigarette and starts to smoke it

On his way back. Kane bumps into Stan

"Kane. I've been looking for ya man. Don't leave me hanging bro" said Stan as Kane dips his head in an apology "Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm just worried. C'mon. Let's head over to the outside basketball court

Kane shook his head at that

"Ok Maybe not then.. I'll just head to the fucking dorm" said Stan as Kane follows him back over to the dorms

Stan jumps onto his top bunkbed while. Kane looks out the window. He wondered when exactly he is going to get taken. Sure he knew from Officer Hutch that it's happening the next few hours. But he just hoped it would be sooner

"….Stan?" said Kane as he then gets on the bottom bunk bed

"yeah?" said Stan

"…What happened to bring you here" said Kane

Stan was a bit bothered by his question. But he excuses it due to Kane only being around 10-11 years old

"*sigh* let's say…. Are you aware of other attacks on this planet?" Said Stan

"…I think so" said Kane as he could recall hearing of previous attacks on towns not too far from his hometown

"Yeah. In my own city. My family was always trying to leave to find a more safer area… but they were too late for it to work. Apparently. Sometimes. Some fucker decides it would be a good idea to shoot a child's parents…"

"…" said Kane

"Everytime. Someone you love gets shot. You die inside when you see it. And you die inside even more knowing damn well that the fucker got away." Said Stan looking at his beanie for a moment before putting it back on "And the worst. Is that you lose a part of your soul when the person you love is never coming back"

"…I'm sorry Stan" said Kane

"Don't be sorry Kane. After all. You know how it feels personally" said Stan as Kane looked up at the bunk bed on top "Listen here. If someone hits you with a bat. Take that bat and hit him harder."

Images of rebel soldiers destroying his hometown flash in Kane's mind as he then got an idea

"…would that bat need nails?" said Kane as Stan darkly chuckled at the thought

"That is a great idea bro. Maybe we should do that" said Stan as he then continued to lay down. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments as Frank then entered the room

"What's up guys" said Frank as Kane didn't respond and Stan sat up a little

"You know. Just sitting around" said Stan as "Waiting for the dropships to come already"

"Really? Huh. It's starting to get dark. Despite them saying that it's coming today" said Frank "Maybe it'll be a little late?" as Stan grabbed a pen and threw it at Frank's head "-Ow! What the hell man!?"

"Don't say stupid stuff. It pisses me off" said Stan as Kane only looked at Frank for a moment before turning around holding his box close to him

**Meanwhile**

Donovan was looking at the sky with binoculars as he then sees a couple drop ships dying towards the building. He then grabs his communicator

"Officer Hutch the dropships have arrived. Do you want the kids to get up?" Said Donovan

"_No. Let them and the pilots rest for the rest of the night. Have them start packing after breakfast" _said Officer Hutch

"Got it" said Donovan as he pressed a few buttons causing the lights around the landing pad begin to light up as a bunch of staff began to get ready for the arrival "Hope that kid lives life better than me" he thought referring to Kane

**Hours later**

Kane couldn't sleep at all as he still anxious about the coming ships. He has cravings for revenge as soon as possible until he heard a sound outside the window breaking him of his train of thought

He gets up to see that Frank is asleep. But looking out the window. He notices that some lights have turned on. He then slowly gets up and looks out the window. At first he was confused by the lights before he realizes what is actually happening

He then climbs up the bunk bed and pokes Stan

"zz-stopzzzzzz" said Stan as Kane repeatedly "zzz-huh? Alright Kane just stop" he said sleepily and rubbing his eyes as he then sees Kane point to the window. This made Stan curious for a moment as he the gets off the bunk bed and looks out the window

"…holy shit…" muttered Stan as he then shook Frank

"Zz-!" said Frank sue to the abrupt awakening as Stan points to the window. Frank then gets up and looks outside

"I know man shits getting real" said Stan as he puts his hand on Frank's shoulder and slightly shakes him

"…Now what?" said Kane curiously

"they'll probably get us ready tomorrow" said Stan "I'm going back to bed" as he then climbs back up on the bunk beds

"Damn. I don't know if I can still sleep right now." Said Frank as he and Kane then watched as a couple drop ships land as Kane then sits back onto his bed

"Just try man. I'm sure you'll be fine" said Stan putting a pillow on his head as Frank simply shrugged his shoulders and hopped on his bed "Cya tomorrow guys"

"..." said Kane as he lays down upon his bed. He was still feeling anxious. Which kept him awake for even longer as the night continues on "I need that chance" he muttered to himself

Thankfully his anxiousness distracted him from his underlying stress for the night as he fell asleep dreaming about flying through space and blowing up rebel ships

"…_.hmmm. I think there is potential for him. Given time…"_

**The next day**

Kane woke up and immediately looked out the window. To see the dropships are still there. This got him to be a little excited as he then got his box ready before climbing up the bed to shake Stan awake

"Zzz-Ok ok I'm awake!" said Stan as he gets up his bunk bed and walks over to a sleeping Frank "lets see now….. WAKE UP!"

"-Gah!" said Frank with a rude awakening "What the fuck dude!?" Kane gave a slight laugh from how comical that was

"Get packing the ships will take us soon!" Said Stan as he gets himself ready. As it took Frank a few moments to realize what is going on ad he then started to pack as well until they heard a bell to start ringing "That's breakfast" he said as he then stopped getting ready as he heads our the door

"Hey man wait up!" Said Frank as he and Kane followed Stan as they pass through many tired boys as they made their way to the cafeteria

When they got their trays. And got their food. Kane noticed Donovan eating breakfast. He then gave a slight smile and made his way over to sit next to him. Followed by Stan and Frank of course

"?" said Donavan as he then noticed Kane sit next to him "Kane? What brings you here?" as Stan and Frank then sit close to them "…these your friends?" as Kane nods to him

"Sup" said Stan as he takes a bite from his pancake "So then. Do you know when we are going?" and Donavon gestured behind them in response.

They look to see Office Hutch ring his bell causing all the other kids to quiet down to murmurs

"Hello everyone. I have great news for you all" said Officer Hutch as many of the kids look at him in interest "The dropships have arrived"

This was met with excitement from the other kids causing Officer Hutch to ring his bell again causing all the kids to quiet down

"Now then. After you had your breakfast. I want you all to start gathering your things as you all will be put in groups. Before entering the dropships. I want you all to be on your best behavior as you may be on the drop ships for an unknown amount of time. But don't worry it won't be long" said Officer Hutch "That will be all" as he then leaves the cafeteria as all the kids resumed what they are doing

Kane saw the 4 prominent kids again this time a bit closer

"Once we get buffed. We'll kick the asses of every last one rebel. Each one of those rebels are scum. As they ar-" said the ringleader of the group

Kane stopped listening to the boy's rambling as he still felt something is off about him. Kane doesn't know why but he just felt that way

"Something wrong Kane?" said Stan as Kane shook his head in response as he then looks at Donovan

"Are you…. Joining the trip?" said Kane curiously as Donovan stops eating for a moment to think

"We'll see kid.. but look here. If I don't get chosen to come. Don't be surprised. Ok?" said Donovan as Kane nods "Attaboy" as they all finish their food

"…I hope to see you" said Kane with a slight smile

"Really then?, Then me too" said Donovan as he ruffled Kane's hair as Stan and Frank got up as they then gestured for Kane to follow "Cya" as Kane waves back at him as he then catches up to Stan and Frank

"…Where are we going?" said Kane curiously

"Back to our room. I want to chill there until we get called" said Stan as he still felt tired from last night. As the three of them continued their way until Kane accidentally bumped into somebody. And that somebody. Was one of the more prominent kids that Kane was aware of

In fact. Out of the 4 of them. He jumped into the ringleader of the group

"Whoah. Careful now. Alright?" Said the ringleader with a very nice tone. At first Kane didn't know what to say other than make a little acknowledgement gesture that he is sorry as he then runs up to to catch up to Stan and Frank

"Kane you gotta watch where you are going. Otherwise you'll be bumping into boneheads like them" said Stan as the three of then finally reached their dorm room as they then got their things. Kane though looks into his box

He looks at the cigar for a moment before putting the stormtrooper plush he has onto it and closes the box and quickly closes it hoping not for Stan or Frank to see. But thankfully they didn't see it or didn't care to look

**Meanwhile**

"*Pant*… *Pant*… Fuck y-FFF!" said a rebel man as he then gets punched very hard

"Heh. It's funny how you say that now of all things" said an imperial "It's like you don't care many lives were lost but I guess you give no shits about Empire lives." As he then punched the rebel man straight in the gut. Causing him to spit out blood.

The imperial then looks at a figure in the shadows with glowing green eyes. Which gets him to smirk

"Torture him even more. If he squeals. Remember everything. DT-000" said the imperial as the figure comes out of the shadows to reveal a Deathtrooper over 7'0 tall making the rebel man widen his eyes. The imperial left the room as he then felt his hologram vibrate

"_No noooooo!"_ yelled the rebel man as the imperial can hear him then get beaten up badly by DT-000

"Yes?" said the imperial as he wipes some blood off his hand as he the sees who it is "D-Dr. Brom!?"

"**Yes it's me. Im just calling to tell you that the children are being sent over and you should start getting ready for their modifications, training, and arrival" **said Dr. Brom as the hologram then shuts off

"Well shit" said the imperial as he then started to think of things to do first

***Bap* **

The imperial man then noticed a bloody handprint on the window

"*sigh* God damn it" said the imperial as he then opened the door "I told you to torture him not kill him!" as DT-000 immediately hides his axe behind him as the imperial then facepalms in response

**Back to Kane**

**Play: Falling Up – Aron on the Wind**

Kane and his friends were still in the dorm as they then heard a knock on the door to reveal a staff member

"Get outside boys your going on a ship" said The staff member as he then leaves. Kane, Stan and Frank then looked in excitement as they immediately grabbed their things and ran out the dorm and made their way outside. Where they saw many other kids with their belongings being counted and sorted

"You three! You are going to be on left ship" said another staff member gesturing them to join one half of the other kids as they all board the imperial ship

Kane felt very excited as he has never been on a flying ship before. All his life he has spent on this planet. But at the same time he felt nervous ad he had never been in the air either. Stan could easily tell what Kane is feeling as he the puts his arm around him

"It's gonna be alright Kane. We're not gonna crash" said Stan as they both sat down with Frank as he seemed giddy with excitement "I take it that this is your flight?" Kane then nods to him "Well we are flying with Empire pilots. We can't get any better pilot than them"

"…Thanks Stan" said Kane as Stan smiles in return. A moment passes by as Kane looks around the inside hoping to see if Donovan is on the ship. But due to the seats being in the way it was kind of hard to find him

Not to mention there are a few stormtroopers

Nearly half an hour passes by the ship's passenger seats then fill up with the remaining kids as the ship's engine then begins. Even though Stan's words seemed calming. Kane still was nervous as he gripped the armchairs as hard as he could

This did not go unnoticed by Stan who put his hand on Kane's shoulder

"_everyone buckle up. We are about to launch" _

Kane could feel the ship shake even more for the next few moments as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looks out the window as he looks at his hometown far away get even smaller. He thought about the old couple that took him in for a moment

He hoped they'll end up ok. In fact he hoped everyone he knew in the town were going to be ok. He looked at his box and opens it for a moment. And pulls out his stormtrooper plush and squeeze it tightly

"Hey Stan. Where do you think we'll go?" said Frank as they could hear more clocking of seatbelts of other kids on the ships

"From what I heard. It'll be a planet full of adventure" said Stan

"…Y-You really think so?" said Kane

"Probably. After all it's the planet where we will get our training" said Stan "It's a step forward to help set up against those rebel fuckers…I just hope we get to test weapons soon"

Kane thought about what Stan said as he imagines himself with stormtrooper armor standing on a bunch of rebels and aliens. With the rest holding white flags. This makes him smile a little as suddenly the ascension in the she stop and shop begins to vibrate

Then the ship started to fly even higher in the sky

"_Alright everyone. Just sit back, relax, as we shall be there in 15 hours"_

Kane could hear sighs of annoyance from many kids from hearing the news. Kane however. Had a slightly queasy feeling as he will be in the air in space. With no ground to land on if the ship were to explode or something

This made him squeeze his stormtrooper plush tighter as he looks out the window again as the blueness of the sky becomes darker and darker. And when it began completely dark. The darkness was light up by stars very far away

"You see that Kane? We're in space now" said Stan ruffling his hair again "It's nothing to be afraid of now. Remember what I said earlier."

Kane didn't know what to say as Frank simply nods

"….Hey Frank" said Kane quickly gaining his attention as it's the first time Kane directly talked to him "What brought you to the program?"

"W-Well.." said Frank as he didn't expect be asked that question "I'll say this…. One day. My family lost everything. And because if this. We had no future. And because of that. They decided to give me up in hopes of a better life"

"…" said Kane

"From what I heard I haven't lost as much as you or Stan. But that still doesn't change the fact. That we can be hope to the entire galaxy." Said Frank holding out his fist. Kane then responded making a fist bump

Stan then wrapped his arms around him and Frank bringing them closer to him

"Hell yeah!" said Stan "We're gonna kick their asses" as he then let's go of the two of them

**Meanwhile **

"space.. let me go to space…" said a robot eye as an imperial holding it then bangs it

"*sigh* I can be never fix this guy" said the imperial putting the robot eye on the chair "DT-000! You ready to see your new generation?"

DT-000 just stared at him blankly

"I take that as a yes" said the imperial as he brings out a walkie talkie "Is everything prepared for the kids?"

"_Yes sir.. they should be arriving in less than 12 hours" _

"Less than 12 hours?... Huh…. We got time to kill" said the imperial as he begins to think "Is Dr. Brom here yet?"

"_Uuh… he just arrived. His ship is landing right now"_

"Good" said the imperial as he begins to look through some files of the kids that are coming "Alright DT-000 everything so far is in order. Is there anything I missed?"

DT-000 shakes his head

"Great" said the imperial "Oh. And get Mr. Barrister Doe as the instructor for physical training"

"_Yes sir"_

**Back to Kane**

About one hour passes and Kane started to feel sleepy after pretty much doing nothing other than sitting and small talk with Stan and Frank. His blinking begins to be slower and slower feeling more tired for a moment.

He thought he saw a snake staring right at him. The same one he saw the previous day. He blinks again and noticed the snake is gone. He tiredly looks around and doesn't see it anywhere. He comes to the conclusion that he is just seeing things

He then begins to close his eyes. In just a short moment. Kane then begins to fall asleep. Even if everything that has happened is still on his mind. But the thing that loved in his head rent free the most. Is becoming a "Deathtrooper" or whatever Officer Collins called it

_**First person dreamscape**_

_I find myself in the winter woods once again. I'm not sure to what is going on. I try to find the area and I noticed the old man sitting on a chopped down tree stump_

_I then make my way towards him hoping to stay as quiet as possible_

"_It seems you have returned" said the old man as he stands up to face me "Its good to have other company…"_

"…_.you still never told me who you are…" I said making him half smile as he got up and faced me_

"_You'll find out soon enough. Better to look at things one stone at a time. Rather than all at once" he said as he stood towering over me "Listen now. And listen well…. Keep your eyes open as those vultures wait for you to collapse"_

_I took time to process what he said_

"_Don't let your hatred consume you too much as you'll be putting yourself through the same pain you take upon your enemies…." He said_

"_But what does that all mean?" I asked_

"_You won't understand them for now. But given time you shall whether it takes years or seconds" said the old man "But for now… how why let the pain last when you can dodge forever?"_

"…" _as I wasn't sure what to say now if he said I'll understand later as I looked at where the faraway town used to be. With no trace to be found_

"_It seems another part of you is gone. That's a shame…." Said the old man. As I could see a silhouette of something forming a terrifying smile_

_**First person dreamscape end**_

"!" said Kane as he looked around to realize he is still on the ship with heavy breathing

"Kane? Are you alright?" said Stan putting his arm on Kane's shoulder as Kane began to breath slower and starts to calm down

"*Pant*….I…" said Kane as his breathing began to slow down as he then looks at Stan "I…."

"You had a nightmare?" said Stan as Kane nodded "Hey man. It's going to be alright. I promise" as he pulls him into a hug

"…thanks Stan.." said Kane as they continue for just a moment before separating after a moment "…..How much time has passed now?"

"I actually don't know" said Stan as he then began to shake Frank a little making him wake up a little

"zzzz..huh?... Oh hey Stan-zzz" said Frank as Stan snaps his fingers "!?"

"You know what time it is. Or how long its been?" said Stan

"*yawn* nope….zzzzzz" said Frank falling back asleep as Stan rolled his eyes at him

"Sorry bud. I don't know. But hang in there alright?" said Stan as Kane nods to him

Kane then looks out the window and noticed a planet he doesn't recognize getting slowly bigger. It looked kinda cloudy. He then starts to think there maybe it's just rainy in that even better. A city. To which he crosses his fingers for

"Let me see…" said Stan as he leans over to look out the window. Seeing the planet getting slowly bigger and bigger "Seems cool enough…I hope they'll be speeder bikes" as Stan then imagines riding a super fast speeder bike on the ocean "Hell yeah…"

Kane could only wonder what he was thinking

"You know. Judging by how much bigger that planet is getting. We must be arriving soon" said Stan as he then gets back on his seat "….Give it a few hours"

**Hours later**

"_Alright everyone we have reached the planet. So please bear with us a little longer as we should be landing soon"_

"Uuh. Finally" said Stan "Its been a million years but we are there" he looks at Kane and Frank who were both asleep. He sighs to himself as he then whispers in Kane's ear "We're there" he then turns to Frank as he gently shakes him "Frank. Get up. We are here"

"…We are?" said Frank tiredly as Stan nods. Frank then runs his eyes before looking through the window and notices that the ship is entering the planer's atmosphere "Whoah. This is…. Not what I expected"

The place that Frank saw appeared to be a few imperial structures surrounded by a dark swampy forest. As he was hoping for a more industrial place. As the shop came closer and closer to the ground. He could see Stormtroopers actively patrolling the area

Stan managed to wake Kane up as he then looks out the window after Frank got back on his seat

"Holy shit. Now that. Looks cool" said Stan as Kane slowly sat up. He then makes a gesture for Kane to look

Kane looked at the place. It look safe enough for him with the stormtroopers walking around. But he was also curious about the many buildings. And why exactly it looked so fortified with those sniper towers, lights, and disguise fields

"…..Its like the most fortified place in the galaxy... I's like the Republic's secret artifact department…. Or was it the diamond department?" thought Kane as he watches a bunch of stormtroopers signal for the ship to land

_*Beep*_

"_Alright kids. We are landing right now. So get your things ready as we shall be opening the door soon. Thank you for flying with us. And please remember to clean up your messes if you made any."_

**Play: Ghost Giant OST – The Sunflower Farm**

Kane still felt his hands gripping the armchairs as much as he could. He still wanted off the ship but still felt like he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to stand up. Only it felt like his body doesn't want to move at all

He then felt the ship lower slowly onto the ground. The closer he felt to the ground the less grip he mentally felt his hands on the armchairs

"I can't wait to get off this fucking wagon" said Frank

"True dat man. But it was nice to sleep in for once" said Stan as he takes off his seatbelt before looking at Kane's state "Relax Kane. we aren't going to crash and burn" as they could feel the ship make a perfect landing and could hear a door open

Then pretty much everyone else started unbuckling their seatbelts and started to get up and grab their things

Frank then stands up and stretches

"Man. It feels great to stand" he said before looking at Stan and Kane "You guys getting up?"

"In a moment" said Stan as he looks to Kane "Cmon Kane you don't need to be afraid" holding out his hand. Kane could only feel his shaking arms as he used all of his strength to let go of one of the armchairs and shakily reach Stan's hand "That's better."

Kane then gathers enough strength to let go of the other chair and then grabbing his box. He then followed Stan and Frank as they made their way out of the ship. Once he did. Immediately wanted to put the box down and hug the ground as much as possible

They catch up to all the other kids who where gathering towards a bunch of stormtroopers who were showing the way inside the building. Upon following them inside. Officer Hutch was standing on a rail leaning over along with a very ominous looking man with a briefcase

He seemed to be staring directly at Kane and Stan before whispering Officer Hutch's ear before leaving

"Alright everyone. You will all be put into groups. As you will all be 'seeing' the doctors. And preparing for surgery" said Officer Hutch. Then one kid raised his hand "Yes?"

"Will it hurt?" Said the kid

"Well. At first. Then you won't feel a thing" said Officer Hutch as more kids started to raise their hands "Uh.. you there"

"Will it be today?"

"No it will not" said Officer Hutch "Alright one last one uh….. You"

"When can we use the explosions?" said another kid as some kids looked a bit eager to hear the answer

"Eventually. You'll get to the explosives...Now now. Let's go on to Admiral Pines. He will explain your situation. Better than me" as Officer Hutch is then joined by a very intimidating looking demeanor

He seemed tall. About 5'10. With his very stern face, lots of scars, and a very menacing demeanor. To Kane he looked liked someone who has seen destruction like no tomorrow

"I am very thankful for your presence here." Said Admiral Pines in a very stoic tone without breaking his demeanor "As Officer Hutch has said. I am Admiral Pines. And here…. I see lots of potential"

"Each and every one of you has been chosen as being part of our elite soldiers program." Said Admiral Pines "Since now we face the danger from the Rebel Alliance. We must do all that we can to stomp them out. Which is why you'll all be put through among the most difficult of tasks"

"Damn. Sounds exciting" whispered Stan to Kane as he didn't respond as he continued his attention on Admiral Pines

"It may seem hard at first but with the training you will all receive. It will be no problem in no time." Said Admiral Pines "I know most of you have lost many things dearly. But don't let it distract you. As you will all end up being among our best weapons. And possibly your best chance of revenge against the scum that took everything from you all"

Kane was starting to like him as he starts imagining himself burning the Rebel Alliance flag in front of dead rebels

"When you all pass. You will all receive armor especially made for your training and skills such as the one down below" said Admiral Pines as two stormtroopers wheel in a life size model of the armor. All the kids glued their eyes on the armor as they all started to talk amongst themselves

"So cool"

"I can't wait to try it!"

"That is badass"

"Bloody gorgeous"

Officer Hutch then rings his bell again causing all the kids to settle down to murmurs. Kane couldn't help but imagine what he will look like in that armor. Being a symbol of terror to his enemies

"Now when I talk to you or gives orders. I want you all to respond with 'Yes sir'. There will be no room for failure. And I want you all to make the Empire damn proud. Am. I. Clear?" said Admiral Pines

"Sir yes sir!" said Kane, Stan, Frank, and all the other kids saluting him

"Hm. This maybe easier than I thought" thought Officer Hutch as he didn't teach them to salute.

"Officer. Take it from here" said Admiral Pines as he then left

"Like the wreck center. You will all be separated by groups. And put into rooms." Said Officer Hutch "So Stormtroopers. You know what to do"

Upon hearing that Kane, Stan and Frank all stuck close together

"Hey kid" said a stormtrooper. It took Kane a few moments before he realized who he was

"Donovan!" said Kane as he rubs over to hug Donovan before Stan and Frank caught up

"Whoah kid! Settle down" said Donovan ruffling Kane's hair "This your group?" Kane then nods "Alright then. Let's go" as Donavon lead the three of them over to where the there groups were being led

To a lot of rooms. Once again. Kane's group was the last group to get a room as he the room he good was a metal room with 4 beds as part of the walls

"Now just take a rest for the night and everyone shall get started tomorrow" said Donovan as he waved goodbye

Stan of course takes the top bed with Kane right under him and Frank on the other side. Kane then sits upon his bed and stares at his stormtrooper plush for a moment

"Is there something wrong Kane?" said Stan looking over at him

"…no. It's just that… I honestly never thought I would be a soldier on the kind of caliber we saw.." said Kane

"What do you mean by that?" said Stan as he drops down to sit next to Kane

"I always believed I was going to be either a stormtrooper like my grandpa. Or an officer like my father… to be something else would be unheard of to them… but …. They aren't here to see it." Said Kane somberly

"Kane.. you don't need to worry about the right now" said Stan as Kane continued his focus on the stormtrooper plush "I'm not saying to forget about them. I'm saying you should try to better yourself so you could prevent more loss"

"But what if I end up losing more than I bargained for… what if I lost something anyway?..." said Kane

"Well losing stuff is just a part of life. It's fucking sad. But it's true." Said Stan "But you know. These people are giving us a chance to prevent this from happening to other people like us. You know. For all I know. We could be killing jedi. Or maybe taking down that Cad Bane asshole"

"…." Said Kane as Stan puts his hand on his shoulder

"You know. We are a team. Not just us and Frank. But all of us Empire….. so.. just don't be sad for too long alright?"

"…ok" said Kane as Stan gets up and climbs back on the top bed. Kane on the other hand continued to state at the plush for a little longer until he felt he could take it no longer and simply laid down upon his bed

**Meanwhile**

Donovan then goes out into the night to sit upon the top off over of the buildings watching everyone so their business. As he then takes off his helmet, lights a cigarette, and starts smoking until he gets approached by a man with a briefcase

"I take it you found some that caught your interest?..."

"…Yes… but now. Considering there are new *sharp inhale* circumstances. I'm afraid I will need to keep an eye on them to see if.. they are… relatively still the same…" said the man with the briefcase

"Uh huh. And what about those 'employers' of yours?"

"…right now they are… n-no importance. As they are looking into the situation as well." Said the man "I wish I could more than just watch. *Inhale* But I have agreed to abide by… restrictions."

"…..and how far do those restrictions extend?" said Donovan

"Well… I'm at liberty to say" said the man with the briefcase as he then turns around to leave before stopping in his steps for a moment "See that there are no traitors to the Empire." As he then continued his way to walk info the darkness

"…." Said Donovan as he blew more smoke before looking up into the sky

**Back to Kane**

Both Stand and Frank were mostly sleeping just fine.

But Kane. Was stirring in his sleep as he couldn't stop spasticity moving

"….I won't forget…. I cannot forget …. I just can't…" he muttered before "!" as he jerks awake with heavy panting

Stan and Frank didn't hear what happened as they were still asleep. Kane looks around and looked at himself to see that he is ok. For the most part. He felt a slight headache as he shuts his eyes as much as he could to relieve the pain

Then he instinctively opened his eyes to see the white in his eyes has turned black… but yet his blue iris still remains as he frantically looks around the room for a moment before calling down and sitting back…

….

….

….

"_Thank you so much for the deal Kane. I promise we'll have much 'good' times forthcoming….."_

….

_**To be continued**_

**And now that's a close. Sure it may seem filler ish. To which if you feel that way. I can't blame you. It's just that I don't want to suddenly go as fast as possible to him being a full on Deathtrooper. Cuz where is the time between him before and at his Deathtrooper dayz? **

**So yeah. But at least this filler is more set up as I will try to delve into more characters that have been introduced rather than moving from place to place. **

**Trivia**

**1: originally Kane and Stan was going to be at the wreck center for much longer. But I really couldn't think if any reason to do it. **

**2: Two certain characters who appeared in Life Starts Now was originally supposed to appear in this chapter. But I felt it was too early for them to show up. So I decided on having them show up most likely next chapter**

**3: over six months late?... Ouch. **

**So please review. It really helps a lot**

**Next up: End of the Beginning**


End file.
